1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved quick release clamp for the bonnet and flange of gate valves. More particularly, the invention relates to a releasable clamp used with rectangular bonnet gate valves to seal the bonnet to the flange on the top of the valve body by a jointed clamp member having a toggle latch.
2. Description of Prior Art
Valve bonnets have been attached to the top body flange of non-circular gate valves by the use of bolts or other threaded attachment devices. Connecting and disconnecting such bolts is time consuming. Further, frequently the space available in locations where such valves are installed impedes the procedure.
Toggle clamps have been used in the dairy and food processing industries for quick connection and release of round cross section members such as pipes.
Toggles have been used to engage clamps in a number of environments.
The present invention, however, affords the advantages of toggle connections for clamps to secure non-circular members, such as "rectangular" valves, together.